In the Dark of the Night
by Ravenhearst
Summary: His parents didn't need to be in front of him to be there, they were always with him. In his heart.


Haha! First HP one-shot! I don't own HP, Rowling does and hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>A 7-year-old Harry hid under the blankets, hoping the storm wouldn't find him. His cheeks were tear-stained with fresh and dry tears. All he wished for at that very moment were a pair of arms, either from his mom or dad, wide open for him to jump in and never break its loving and comforting embrace. But they were dead and he knew the Dursleys would never give him that kind of comfort.<p>

He whimpered as the wind howled and the thunder roared.

His glasses slipped off his nose and it was now laying on the floor, but he was too scared to move and the power went out. Never in his life did he experience a fierce storm like this, and all he could do was wait, hide and cry.

Small sobs went out his lips, as more tears came flowing out of his emerald-green eyes.

He took some comfort at the thought of people saying he had his mother's eyes, and like her eyes she might be watching over him that very moment, with the longing of wanting to hold her son, but the black sky that held the storm was seperating the both of them. She probably couldn't hear him from all the thunder.

_BOOM!_

"Aaaaaaaah!" he couldn't take it anymore. This storm would give him a heart attack, sooner or later. Maybe one of the Dursleys were awake from the thunder and felt some pity for him, knowing he was all alone in his bedroom and might make an exception for tonight and let him stay in their room.

Harry made a dask for the door and turned the knob, but found out it was locked from the outside.

"Let me out, please!" he cried, but there was no reply. Mr. Dursley might have known something like this would happen, and decided to plan ahead before the boy knew. This was bad, really bad. More thunder roared and the rain fell harder, giving Harry a thought that the rain would fall really hard and break through the roof, letting thunder in to get him.

Why? Why did his parents have to die? Why didn't he die with them? Why did they have to die in that car crash? Or maybe the Dursleys were lying about it, maybe they were alive, somehow. But most of all, why weren't they there when he needed them. He wished his Mom was there to cradle him in her arms, he wished his Dad was there to soothe him with words no other people could use to comfort him.

Why weren't they here now?

He shut his eyes real tight and brought his knees to his chest, burrying his face in it. His eyes were burning, letting out very big tears, and his sobs grew louder and louder like the thunder. It was nights like these, with or without the storms, when he just wanted to get away from all of this. And asked himself those same questions, why?

What he didn't expect that moment, was the rain starting to die down, the wind softening its howls which now sounded like soft whispers, soothing ones. The thunder faded and so did some of the lightning, and everything didn't seem so scary anymore.

Harry wiped his nose with the back of his hand and looked out his window. There was a small clearing in the middle of those clouds and two stars were shining brighter than the others, and their reflections twinkling in his eyes. For a while he stared at them, and now the wind was at a warm temperature, blowing on his face. The breeze almost made him want to go to sleep, but his eyes were still focused on the stars. Other nights weren't the same as this one. Maybe they were there for him, all those times when he wanted them, they were right there. Not personally, but in his heart. The stars twinkled a bit, a sign that showed they were really there.

Other nights weren't like this at all, because this one made him realize that he was loved. A smile crept onto his face and one thing was for sure at that moment.

They will never leave him, not now and not ever.

* * *

><p>Okay, some parts were a bit sudden, but I'll practice with it. I just need more imagination and REVIEW POWER! Criticism is what's needed, that's all!<p>

-Rave

Remember R&R!


End file.
